


Finally Reunited *Rewrite*

by superkoola



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Logan Anderson was a boy who used to live a life of abuse from his father, that is until one of his 3 sisters rescued him and sends him away, dropping him off at a house. In that house, a family of Louds keep claiming that Logan belonged to them. Will Lincoln and his sisters help Logan get his memories of his old life back, and with it, how it feels to be loved? *Rewritten version*





	1. Chapter 1: Uncontrolled Outburst

The winter holidays have arrived at Royal Woods. It will be two weeks before Christmas arrives to the town. The townsfolk had decorations set up along their yards, across town, and even in places where you wouldn't expect anyone to celebrate Christmas, like in homeless alleys.

However, for one house, things are not so jolly…

There is a house located outside of the town. On the outside, things look normal. But on the inside…well, let's take a look inside…

* * *

A series of hits and yelps echoed along the house, followed by someone shouting, "Stop it, father!" The cries of pain sounded like they were from a little boy. The pleas were from a girl in her late teens.

No soon after we hear them, we cut to see a door opening to a room, before a large, bulky man in his late 40s tossed a five year old boy into the room. "Stop!" cried out the same voice, as a girl ran inside and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

The man looked down at them with an intimidating glare. Things were silent for a while, before he grumbled to himself. "You," he said in a loud, gruff voice. The boy whimpered in fear as he covered his left eye. "You are grounded! No dinner for you tonight!" he growled, just before he grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut.

The girl looked at the door with contempt, before she looked down at her brother. This girl is named Ellen Anderson, an 18 year old girl with red hair tied to a low ponytail. She is tall, and has fair skin. She has a small cut on her cheek, but is otherwise in perfect health.

The boy on the other hand…well, he's a different story. He has several gaping spots in his jawline where his teeth should've been, a bruised right eye, and several small cuts on the cheek as well. He is five year old Logan Anderson.

Ellen looked down at him, and gently placed her hand on his cheeks. Logan yelped a bit in pain, making Ellen pull her hand back for a bit. "Sorry, kiddo." She cooed softly. Logan just looked at her, eyes beginning to water, before he broke down in tears.

"I'm…this is all my fault, Ellen…" Logan whimpered as he rubbed his eyes. Ellen pouted; she hated seeing her little brother like this. She then picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"Logan, this isn't your fault and you know it." She cooed softly as she sets him down onto the bed, caressing his hair. Logan however, shook his head. "I messed up dad's lunch. I was supposed to leave in the meatloaf in the oven for 25 minutes…I left it in for an hour." He said as Ellen opened a drawer near the bed, got a tissue from the box and pulled out antibiotics from the drawer.

"It doesn't matter. The worst a  _real_  father should do was ground you for a fewdays…wait," she said as she poured some of the liquid on the tissue, and froze after she placed the antibiotics back on the drawer. She then shook her head.

"No, scratch that. A  _ **REAL**_ father shouldn't even allow a  _five year old_  to cook at all." She corrected as she gently cupped Logan's chin, and began to tap all over the cuts and bruises. Logan immediately flinched and hissed in pain. "Ow…" he whimpered. Ellen however, just sighed.

"Sweetie, I know this hurts. But I NEED to clean this." She explained with a frown. Logan looked at her, and gulped. "Do these things have to hurt so much?" he asked innocently. Ellen shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is. I'm not much of a biologist, since I dropped out of high school having to keep dad away from you." She explained. Logan frowned some more, and Ellen dipped the tissue on his wounds. However, Logan allowed her to do so.

There was a brief period of silence as Ellen tended to his wounds. Then, she was finished. She placed the tissue back on top of the drawer, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Logan looked at her.

"Logan, I'll be back. I'll get you the Mac N' Cheese you love, okay?" she asked with a smile. Logan gave a slight smile, and nodded. Ellen smiled back and gave him a gentle kiss on the eye bruise. "Don't worry. I'll be back as quickly as I can. You know how fast I can cook." She said with a giggle as she stood up. "Okay, Ellen." Logan said with a nod. Ellen smiled as she then walked out of the room.

Logan sat there, all alone in the bedroom. He then looked at a stuffed dinosaur doll lying nearby next to him. He smiled and approached it, before grabbing it and pulled it back towards him, hugging it tightly.

"I love you, Rexy…" he said to the doll, even though he knew it couldn't reply back. He remembered having that doll from Ellen two Christmases ago. He then looked at the window, noticing the sun beginning to set down. He smiled, admiring the beautiful scenery…even if he could only see it from the small frame of the window.

* * *

"Hahahaha!"

Logan froze, recognizing the laughs from outside. The door to his room opened, and in stepped the two devils of the house: Fiona and Jessie. Fiona is 21 years old with long red hair tied to a long French Braid. She has fair white skin and piercing green eyes. Jessie is 19 years old with much shorter hair, which was light black in coloring tied into a pair of pigtails. Like her sisters, she also has fair white skin and piercing green eyes.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Fiona taunted. Logan cowered down a bit and held Rexy closely. Jessie closed the door behind them, leaving the three of them alone.

"W-What do you two want?" asked Logan, looking at them with an attempt to be brave, but was fearful of them. Sure these girls are not quite as bad as George, but when George delivers physical pain, these girls give out emotional pain to him. Fiona crossed her arms.

"We're not happy with you messing up our lunch." Fiona said. Jessie approached Logan and sat next to him. "We're aware that you faced our dad's wrath…but I don't think you've been punished enough." She added. Logan looked at the girl with confusion. "W-What do you mean?" he asked, growing fearful.

Fiona then took Rexy from his arms. Logan looked at her in shock. "Hey, give that back!" he called out, but Jessie grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the bed. "Don't you dare move! We're gonna teach you OUR lesson!" Jessie taunted as she got closer to his face, breath touching Logan's nose. Fiona smirked evilly as she grabbed Rexy with her two hands. Logan looked on in fear, shaking his head repeatedly. "Please don't do this." Logan pleaded. Fiona however, didn't hear his plea.

_**Riiiiiiiipppp!** _

Fiona tore open Rexy's stomach, causing cotton to spill out of the doll's body. Logan screamed in fear as he reached out to stop Fiona. But his age, combined with his physical condition and him not eating as much as the others hinders him from freeing himself from Jessie's grip. Fiona continued to rapidly tear apart the doll with glee in her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried out a voice. Logan and the girls turned around to see a horrified Ellen with a plate of Mac N' Cheese on her hands. Fiona and Jessie looked at her, not expecting her to be back so soon. Fiona then threw the pieces down and gestured to Jessie with her head.

"Come on, we're leaving, Jessie." Fiona said. Jessie frowned as she lets go of Logan, who quickly crawled to the doll pieces. Ellen saw the poor boy's look of horror and sorrow as he sees the broken remains of his plushie, and she clutched her fists in anger.

Without even thinking, she grabbed Fiona by the hair, and pulled her back inside. Fiona yelped in pain as she was pulled back inside. Logan looked on, surprised at seeing Ellen act so violent. Ellen slammed Fiona into the bed and grasped her throat with her hands, intending to strangle her.

"You dirty whore! I gave that to him for Christmas!" she growled as Fiona tried to free her throat. Despite the age and size, Ellen is surprisingly strong, and her grip is like a vice. Jessie immediately wrapped her arms around Ellen's shoulders. "Let go of her!" she commanded. Logan looked on, and began to whimper, seeing Ellen just acting so violet all of a sudden. Her fingers were pressing against the skin of Fiona's back neck. Two of them even pierced the skin, causing it to bleed.

Ellen then pulled Fiona out, and releasing one hand, pulling Fiona to the door, before throwing her out. She then grabbed Jessie and pushed her out as well.

"DON'T YOU EVER BOTHER MY BROTHER AGAIN!" she cried out, before she grabbed the door and slammed it shut. She never saw the look of shock and disbelief in their faces.

Ellen looked at the door, panting heavily, before she pressed her forehead against the door, shaking her head. "Oh my goodness…" she sighed to herself. A tear streamed down as she closed her eyes, processing what just happened.

A small whimper caused her to turn around. She saw Logan, who was hiding behind the bed, looking at her with fear in his eyes. Ellen felt like her heart was being slashed by the claws of a monster at seeing him look at her like a monster…almost like he would look at her father…

Ellen gently turned around, and gently approached the mess. Logan looked at her, still growing tense and fearful. Ellen didn't pay attention as she looked at the now torn up doll. She picked up what used to be the head of Rexy. She looked on in sadness.

" _This was a gift I got for Logan two Christmases ago. And they just…"_  Ellen thought in her mind as she gently placed the head back down. She then looked at Logan. Logan stared back at her, hands clutching onto the bed. Ellen sighed and then turned to him.

"Logan?" she asked calmly. Logan stepped back some more. "You…you hurt them…" he said, his voice nothing but a broken whimper. Ellen nodded. "I know I did, sweetie. I know I did…and I'm sorry for scaring you." She explained as she gently approached him. Logan froze, silent whimpers growing louder.

"Do…do you want to hurt me too?" he asked. Ellen froze, taken aback by the question. "No. W-Why would I do that?" she asked, looking at him, offended. Logan pointed at her. "You looked like daddy…" he said. Ellen remained frozen, unable to believe what she heard him say. She was about to shake her head, when she thought back to when she was strangling Fiona.

She remembered Fiona having a fearful look on her face…like she was about to die. Ellen remembered seeing that exact same look on her face when Fiona was 12, and Ellen was 9.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Fiona was being lifted off the ground by an irate George, who had a whole plate of spaghetti on his shirt. Ellen was looking on with fear in her eyes. "Ack…stop, dad! Please…" Fiona choked out as she struggled to get out of her father's throat._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Ellen frowned, remembering the poor girl's face back then. Thankfully, she lived (obviously), but that event still scarred her. An event that she might have repressed in her memories, and would've likely kept it that way had it not been for Ellen's outbursts.

Ellen covered her face, and began to sob silently. Logan looked at her, and gently approached her, yet cautiously as if she were a strange, foreign object he never saw before. "I'm…I am so sorry, Logan…For a moment, I was turning into my father…" she sobbed, referring to her outburst. Logan stared at her, tears of his own beginning to swell up.

Without saying a word, he approached her and hugged her. Ellen froze, hitching her breath for a moment, before she caved in, wrapping her arms around the little boy's body. She was in hysterics now. She rocked him back and forth, rubbing her hands against his back.

"Please don't cry, Ellen…Please don't cry." Logan whimpered out. Ellen just held onto him some more, kissing him in the hair repeatedly. "I'm sorry, Logan…everything will be okay…I will never hurt you…EVER." She whispered in response.

The two broken souls remained hugging one another for what felt like forever. Ellen hoped George won't get involved with this incident. She hoped so, because she began to formulate a plan…a plan to get out of there, and help start a new life with Logan and herself…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, superkoola here!**

**Here is the first chapter of this rewrite! I told you all I would upload this around Christmas!**

**So yeah; major changes. I wanted to develop Ellen some more. You know, to have her not be just an angel that I made her out to be. I wanted to have her affected by the abuse, because…well, Logan wasn't the only one who faces abuse from George. I think this also happened to other people who were abused their whole lives, and never sought help from anyone. If there is anyone out there who faced abuse…well, my condolences. I hope things get better for you and your friends in the end…**

**Anyways, the escape will be in next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, stay safe, and like everyone says;**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2: Running Away

Hours passed since the outburst between Ellen and her older sister, Fiona. The atmosphere was tense around that time.

Fiona told what happened to George, hoping he would beat some sense into Ellen. But surprisingly, he just shrugged it off, like he doesn't care. Ellen saw the entire conversation happening in the living room, and as she saw George shrug, looking at them with indifference, Ellen had mixed feelings.

On one hand; she's happy that George doesn't care. That means that she can initiate her plan to escape this hellhole with Logan in her arms. That way, she can start a new life and raise Logan properly.

On the other hand; she felt remorse for the girls and disgusted at George's reactions. Even though they had a fight earlier that nearly got Fiona strangled to death, Ellen still cared for her sisters. They are her family, after all…and besides, she doesn't blame the girls for how they acted; George was the root of the problem….

After shaking those thoughts out of her mind, for now, she then came up with a plan to get out. By tonight, she's taking her car, and getting out of that dreaded house. She, however, has to wait for a perfect opening to go out and leave…and that's why she felt that tonight was the best option.

Thankfully for the both of them, they may not have to wait for so long.

* * *

In the afternoon teetering towards nighttime, Ellen, Logan, Fiona, and Jessie were sitting on the couch, with George standing in front of them with an empty beer bottle. He looked at them with a stern expression.

"Now, girls…and brat." He spoke, looking at Logan with a look of disdain. Ellen furrowed her brows and held Logan closer to her. George paid no heed and continued onwards. "Now, I call you all here because I want to tell you that I won't be home for a while." He explained. Everyone widened their eyes in shock at this revelation.

"What? W-Where will you be going?" asked Fiona. George looked at her with a sneer. "I'm going to spend some time away from this house to clear my mind. While I don't give a rat's bottom of what happened earlier, at the same time, that made me realize…I needed a breath of fresh air for the night." He said, rubbing his nose.

"I'm going to a bar in downtown." He added before he then pointed his beer bottle towards the girls and Logan. "I expect you lot to behave and not make a mess in this house…and if I come back to see anything out of the ordinary," he ended ominously, before he slammed the beer bottle on the table, pointing the jagged end at the children.

"I'll beat the hell of you brats." He said before he pointed the bottle towards Logan. "I'm especially talking about you, brat. Got it?" George asked, teeth gritting as he leaned in close to his face. Logan whimpered as he pulled back, but he nodded rapidly.

"Y-Yes, father." He whimpered out. George just looked at him with a grimace, before he breathed out through his nose, before pulling back. He then walked towards the door. "Remember what I said." George called out without looking back, before he slammed into the door shut, leaving the children alone. They could hear George getting into his car, and then driving away.

Fiona and Jessie then sighed in relief. "Finally; now we can go and buy some makeup that we've been meaning to get." Fiona said with a smile. Jessie smiled back as they stood up and happily skipped to the garage to get into their car. Ellen and Logan looked on as they heard the older girls' car start, pull out and then leave the house. Ellen sighed in relief as she lied back on the couch.

"So…what does this mean, now?" asked Logan, looking at Ellen. Ellen just stared at the ceiling above her, with a peaceful smile on her face. Logan tilted his head in confusion; he did not know of Ellen's plan to get out of the house.

* * *

Suddenly, Ellen stood up and picked up Logan. Logan gasped in confusion as he held onto Ellen tightly. Ellen ran back into his room and sets him down. She then pointed at him. "Hurry up; pack up everything you need or want." She instructed as she quickly ran out of the room. Logan looked at her, confused as ever.

"W-What? Why? Are we going somewhere too?" he called out. "Yes! We're leaving for good!" Ellen called back. Logan widened his eyes in confusion. "What? Why are we leaving?" he asked, getting off his bed to go to Ellen's room.

Once he approached Ellen's room, he could see her packing up her stuff as quickly as she could. Ellen turned to him and frowned. "Don't you want to be out of this house? Away from that evil man?" she asked, referring to George.

Logan nodded…then he looked down and shrugged. "Um…I'm not sure, though." He said. Ellen approached him and leaned down to his height. "Why not? I thought you wanted to leave this place." She said. Logan nodded.

"I do, but…" he looked down and gripped his shoulders. "I don't know where else to go to…Dad has kept me inside this place my whole life. And…and…" he explained, but tears were sliding down his eyes again as he took in a hitched breath. "Every time I want to go outside and play…or go anyw-where…"

Ellen hugged him, just before he could break down, sobbing. She rocked him back and forth again. "I understand, sweetie. I really do…Father had that impact on me as well." She explained. Logan briefly stopped whimpering, before he looked up at her.

"R-Really?" he asked. Ellen nodded. "That evil man hurt me so much…and I couldn't tell anyone about this." She said, shaking her head in sadness. Logan looked at her in confusion. "You didn't tell anyone?" he asked. Ellen shook her head again. "He said that…if I ever told anyone," she then grasped his shoulders. "you will die." She finished voice breaking.

Logan gasped silently, hands covering his mouth. Ellen then continued on. "I held in the anger, frustration, and contempt of seeing dad mistreat you, Fiona and Jessie for so long that…I felt that at any moment, I will explode in anger. And I did, just as I feared." She said. Logan tilted his head in confusion. "When?" he asked. Ellen looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"When I grabbed Fiona by the neck after she tore apart your doll." She explained. Logan immediately remembered what happened earlier that day. "I don't want that to happen again, so right now, we are taking the time to leave," Ellen stated, matter-of-factly. Logan looked at her, still unsure. "W-Where will we go?" he asked. Ellen shook her head.

"I don't know. And at this point, I don't care. Now, pack what you need/want, and meet me by the garage." She instructed. Logan, seeing how determined she was to get out of here – and he couldn't blame her for it – nodded and trotted over to his room.

Once he got inside his room, he looked around, trying to find anything he could pack up. However, he couldn't find much of anything he wanted to pack and take with him. After looking around for a while, he had found…all that was left of his Rexy plush doll. Logan frowned, vividly remembering the maniacal laugh Fiona and Jessie emitted while the former tore apart Rexy in front of her eyes. Logan wiped away another tear, before he placed his suitcase down, picking up all that he could of the doll, and shoved them inside of his suitcase.

* * *

After doing so, as well as picking up a few pictures of him and Ellen in the past, he trotted out of the room and joined Ellen in the entrance to the garage. Ellen saw him approaching and smiled confidently. "Got everything?" she asked. Logan nodded with a breath. Ellen raised a brow and tilted her head.

"Are you sure? Because once we leave, we are NOT coming back!" she reminded. Logan, however, just nodded.

"Yes. I got Rexy and a few pictures. I'm good to go!" he declared. Ellen looked at him for a brief moment and then nodded. "Okay. Let's go, my little monkey!" she said as she took Logan's hand and the two of them began to walk towards their car.

Soon, Ellen managed to start the car, and before long, Logan was looking at his house…or rather, what was once his own former house, as it soon became smaller and smaller from his point of view. Ellen looked back at him and gave a triumphed smile. "Logan Anderson," she began. Logan looked at her and smiled. "Yes?" he asked. Ellen smiled back in response. "We're free. We're finally free." She announced, a smile beginning to take form in her face. Logan looked at her, and smiled back, tears of joy streaming down his face, before he approached her, intending to give her a hug. Ellen saw this coming, and not wanting to veer off-road, pulled over in a nearby empty spot, turned around, and gave Logan the biggest hug she could ever muster.

The two broken souls hugged one another, smiling, laughing, and crying at the same time. Logan was the happiest of all; thanks to his literal guardian angel, he was finally free from the wrath of his father, and now was willing to explore the rest of this new world with his sister by his side.

Ellen is also happy that she's now free. Now, she's free to do whatever she wants with her baby brother Logan by her side. Now, she won't have to fear of hurting him or anyone else as long as she was inside that damned house. A part of her worries about what will happen to her other sisters, but she will have to worry about that some other time. For now, her baby brother is her top priority.

After what felt like an eternity of hugging, the two of them pulled back and looked at one another. Logan tilted his head. "So…what do we do now?" he asked. Ellen shook her head with a sigh as she smiled at him. "Now…we go to a hotel. Find a place to stay for the new two days, and while we're there, I'll find us a ride out of this town." She said. Logan looked at her, and for some reason, he felt a twang of hurt in his heart. Ellen looked at him and cupped his hands together.

"We're leaving Royal Woods. You and I; we'll start a new life somewhere. Either in the countryside or in a bigger city. In Michigan, or in another state or COUNTRY, I don't care. All that matters; is that the both of us get away from our old lives, and into a new life us." She explained. Logan raised a brow.

"So we're leaving Royal Woods?" he asked. Ellen nodded before she sighed. "I know this may seem a bit sudden. But…our father lives in this town as well. There's a chance, however unlikely, that he may find us and take us back to that bad place." She explained. Logan frowned. Ellen smiled warmly as she cupped his cheek. "Don't worry. It will all be worth it, little one. ALL of this is done for your sake. Because I love you. Far more than anything or anyone else in this world." She cooed softly, smiling at him like a mother would to her child when something good happens that would benefit the child in the long run.

Logan smiled at this, and with tears still streaming down, he hugged her again, and Ellen wrapped her arms around him again, face buried close to his neck. Upon feeling her breath, he giggled a bit.

"That tickles." He squeaked. Ellen opened her eyes and smirked evilly. "Oh really? Well, let's see how much this tickles." She said before she buried her nose into the crook of his neck, playfully growling like a big monster. Immediately, Logan lets out a high-pitched laugh as he tried to push her out of the way. It didn't work as Ellen grabbed his left arm – his strongest arm – and pulled it out of the way.

After almost a minute, Ellen pulled back and sighed in relief. "Yummy…" she said. Logan covered his neck instinctively and looked at her, becoming a giggling mess as the two of them looked at one another. Ellen loved seeing Logan this happy. Then, after she kissed him on the forehead, she then turned back towards her wheel and began to start her car again.

"Come on, Logan. Our new life awaits." She said, smiling happily as she drives on to the road. Logan nodded, before he lies down on the couch, and looks on at the sunset. He smiled, admiring the beauty to it. "So beautiful…" he said to himself. Ellen nodded in agreement.

The car continues to drive along the streets, approaching the distant city of Royal Woods, excited for their new life to begin. As for Logan…well, let's say things get interesting…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**You honestly think I forgot about this story?! HAHA, you'd be mistaken, you fools! HAHAHA!**

**No but seriously, I haven't forgotten about this. Sorry for the delay. I just…well, haven't had the need for doing this yet.**

**Anyways; changes for this one; this chapter is simply dedicated to Ellen and Logan escaping. This may be short, but I promise, whenever I get to it, I will have Logan meet the Louds. So don't worry, don't go anywhere!**

**So anyways, hope you enjoy this one, be respectful to those who have a differing opinion, and most importantly; stick around for more…whenever I can get to it!**


End file.
